Confissões a serem feitas
by Killye Hiwatari
Summary: L irá morrer e sabe disso, mas Raito não consegue admitir seus segredos. Songfic, Yaoi, Oneshot L X Raito.


Primeira songfic minha

**Primeira songfic minha.**

**Música – Unfaithful Intérprete – Rihanna**

Death Note não me pertence e não fui eu a compor ou interpretar a música Unfaithful, mas pelo menos a fic é de minha autoria P

Confissões a serem feitas

_História da minha vida_

_Buscando o que é certo_

"Um garoto? Um homem? Não importa, a idade de um Deus não é relevante, muito menos seus sentimentos"

Lá estava Raito, mantendo os olhos fixos em L novamente, sem ao menos perceber isso. Seria uma tática para distrair o detetive ou uma outra coisa, algo mais profundo...?

- Raito-kun, algo errado?

- An? Não, Ryuzaki, continue a ver esses vídeos, eu vou ao banheiro.

- Está bem.- L o olhou pelo canto dos olhos, parecia decepcionado.

_Mas ele me evita_

_Tristeza na minha alma_

"Banheiro? O que eu vim fazer aqui afinal?"

Batidas na porta...

- Quem é? – "Como se não soubesse"

- Sou eu Raito-kun

- Já estou indo! – "O que ele quer dessa vez?" – Afobado acionou a descarga e lavou as mãos, para poder concretizar que precisava mesmo fazer algo. Abriu a porta o mais lentamente o possível.

"Ele está escondendo algo além dessa vez, eu sinto isso."

Finalmente puderam se encarar, cada um encostado numa parede daquele estreito corredor. As mãos suavam frio enquanto íris se mantinham fixas.

- Pode falar Ryuzaki, algum avanço?

_Ele é mais que um homem_

- Me diga, o que é que estas escondendo de mim? – Deu um passo a frente, encurralando ainda mais o "amigo".

- Você acha que estou escondendo algo sobre o caso Kira?

- Não, pior que isso. Algo sobre nós.

_E isso é mais que amor_

_As nuvens estão passando_

_E para ele eu não consigo dizer a verdade_

- Sobre nós? Está louco Ryuzaki? O que há entre nós? – Gotas escorriam pela testa do jovem Yagami.

- Porque ficou tão nervoso de repente? Apenas fiz uma pergunta.

"Realmente, mas deveria estar aliviado, ele não mencionou nada relacionado a Kira. Na verdade, nem seria necessário, L já solucionou esse caso a muito tempo."

_E eu sei que ele sabe sobre a mentira_

_E isso o mata por dentro_

_Posso vê-lo morrendo_

Raito olhou para o chão e saiu andando, não poderia encara-lo, não poderia admitir, ainda mais porque...

- Você me decepciona cada vez mais... Raito-kun.

_Eu não quero mais fazer isso_

_Eu não quero ser a razão do "porque"_

_Toda vez que saio pela porta..._

- Eu não mereço seus sentimentos. – Sussurrou numa altura que permiti-se apenas L a escutar.

- Se estou lhe entregando, é porque são seus.- Ele seguiu na direção oposta, daria um tempo para reflexão de ambos.

"Esses sinos estão mexendo com meus nervos"

_Eu o vejo morrer mais um pouco por dentro_

"Eu não desejo mais a sua morte, por incrível que pareça".

_Eu não quero machuca-lo mais_

_Eu não quero tirar a vida dele_

_Eu não quero ser..._

"Um assassino que pensa ser um Deus... Fascinantemente infantil a maneira como sua mente funciona..."

- Ryuzaki, o que faz sozinho aqui? – Lá estava Raito, o encarando de frente, tentando interagir como se tudo estivesse bem.

- O que foi? Veio se despedir?

Não adianta, L sempre consegue o deixar sem o que dizer.

_Eu sinto no ar_

_Está aqui relutante_

_Uma mentira que não precisava contar_

- Você vai viajar Ryuzaki?

Raito recebeu sobre si um olhar fumegante, pra que tanto cinismo? Pra que manter a farsa?

_Porque ambos sabemos_

_E nós sabemos muito bem_

Estava se sentindo pior do que poderia imaginar, L queria mesmo confronta-lo naquele dia, mas sabia que esse era o correto, esclarecer antes de partir.

- Ryuzaki, eu, você...

- Eu vou morrer logo Kira.

- Não me chame assim.

- Você poderia ao menos pôr um fim nisso como um homem de verdade.

Fechou os olhos, ele tinha razão, nem tentar mata-lo com um pingo de dignidade ele tentou.

_Posso muito bem pegar uma arma e apontar na sua cabeça_

Sentiu o corpo do detetive se aproximar, realmente, aquilo era reconfortante, mas o que era mais aconchegante foi poder sentir o abraço de L.

- Não se preocupe, não estou triste por isso, a minha tristeza provém do seu silêncio.

_Eu não quero fazer isso nunca mais_

_(Nunca mais)_

Ainda com os olhos fechados, Raito retribuiu ao abraço e logo em seguida ao beijo, de maneira carinhosa e melancólica.

"Eu te quero pra sempre"

"Acho que já posso ir feliz"

**Fim.**


End file.
